It started with a kiss
by Safarithecat613
Summary: Blaze is having a hard time forgetting an accidental kiss...What happens when the one whom she locked lips with returns with questions of his own? Shadaze one shot fluff 3


**Safarithecat613: I dont own Blaze or Shadow or any other Sonic characters mentioned, they belong to SEGA. Nowignoretheunspacedlettersandreadthedarnstorysoyoucanreview! Thank you!**

It was a regular day like any other, sunny, not a cloud in the sky. At least it seemed that way to Blaze... but something seemed to be wrong, she was leaning on a tree thinking about why she felt a strange feeling.

_' Whats wrong with me? Why do I feel so...so... '_

She thought for a long time until she got sick of thinking and just stared at the blue sky.

Then out of nowhere a green light flashed and none other than Shadow the hedgehog appeared from it.

"Hello...Blaze" He said in his deep voice, she nodded in reply. He stared at her for a second and asked "Why are you here?" but Blaze heard a different sound in his voice...almost a touch of confusion. She could never tell, he was excellent at hiding his emotions, although she could've sworn she heard some sort of emotion.

She looked up slightly and answered "Just thinking, thats all..."Shadow nodded and smirked.

Blaze was a bit surprised, Shadow the hedgehog had smirked at her, and in a_ friendly_ way? She narrowed her eyes a bit and asked " Why are you here?"

Shadow had seemed to be in his own little world when she asked him the question, he was staring out to the scenery. Blaze stood up, casually walked over to Shadow and snapped her fingers to bring him back to Earth.

He snapped out of it and looked at Blaze. " What?" He said, but not in a rude way. "I asked you why are you here?" She repeated

Shadow smirked again and answered "I was actually looking for you."

Now Blaze was extremely surprised. _' He was looking for me? Why would he want find me?'_ Blaze felt that strange feeling she had earlier "...what for?" Blaze finally said after the shock had left her.

" I was wondering if you could answer a question..." He replied. Blaze thought for a moment "What about?" she finally said while walking back to the tree she was sitting at before.

Shadow followed while trying to figure out how he was going to ask her his question. "I...well ur...I wanted to know..." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration as he tried to find the right words. "Wanted to know what?" Blaze inquired as she leaned against the tree.

Shadow let out a sigh and finally asked "Do you remember the other day when we were fighting to stop another one of Eggman's plots?"

Blaze thought for a moment. She remembered that day. She, Sonic, and Shadow had gone super and destroyed Eggman's fortress and mechs along with a super mech he was going to use to 'conquer the world'.

"Yes..." Blaze answered after she realized she was quiet for some time. "I remember, we went super and destroyed his mech."

Shadow just stood there and listened to her answer and replayed it over again in his head. "No, I meant...Do you remeber what happened _before_ we went super... When we were fighting an army of mechs..."

Blaze then realized what he was refering to...

_Flashback_

_Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, even Cream were punching, kicking, throwing, or smashing anything they could to get through the mech army to Eggman fast, but it was no use, there were to many and they had to stop and fight._

_The battle seemed to take eternity as one mech after the other came charging, trying to stop Sonic and friends from reaching Eggman._

_" Its no use!" Amy had shouted. "There's to many of them!" Cream yelled_

_"We cant give up now! Eggman has almost all the choas emeralds!" Knuckles shouted_

_Blaze used fire claw on several mechs but only managed to destroy a couple. She grunted and shouted "No matter how many we defeat it seems that hundreds more take there place!"_

_She kicked another mech to the ground, but suddenly heard "Blaze! Watch out behind you!"_

_The cat turned and was greeted with a hard whack to her hip which sent her flying in the air._

_"AAAGGGHHH!!!" was all she could say as she flew through the air, and she was flying directly for Shadow._

_At the moment, Shadow was busy fighting some mechs that were futher from the group's cluster of mechs but he stopped suddenly when he heard screaming. He turned to see who or what was screaming and was greeted with Blaze as she landed right on the ebony hedgehog._

_Blaze was hit pretty hard and by the force of the landing it had knocked her and Shadow to the ground, but what happened was that when they hit the ground, Blaze landed on top of Shadow with a thud and by accident there lips had connected._

_After a few seconds Blaze realized that she was kissing Shadow and immediately pulled away. Shadow just layed there wide-eyed staring up into Blaze's amber eyes, and Blaze was still on top of him staring back, just as wide eyed, into his ruby eyes._

_They stayed that way until Shadow noticed a mech about to attack them. "Look out!" He yelled as he grabed Blaze and pulled her out of danger. They were standing back to back, now in a fighting stance._

_Both Shadow and Blaze glanced at the rest of the group to see if they saw them. Thankfully the mechs had blocked the view of Blaze's landing and the others had resumed there fight knowing that Blaze was fine because cats always land on there feet, well except in this case._

_They both let out a sigh of releif and Blaze said "Lets not mention this to the others about what happened." Shadow nodded in agreement and readied himself for battle._

_End flashback_

Blaze had remembered what happened, she blushed slightly and looked away as she answered "Y...yes, I...remember. That was when we accidentaly-"

"kissed" He finished for her. "Y-yes" she stammered, she looked back at Shadow who stood there watching her with an emotionless face.

"I've been trying to put that incident behind me..." Shadow started, slightly gesturing behind him "But...for some reason... I cant forget it...and I dont think I want to." He finished

Blaze just stood there awestruck at what he said._ ' Is this really happening? He... doesnt want to. I think I know what that feeling was now. I think I... but do I really? Or is it just some other emotion?'_

Blaze just stared at Shadow and wondered if what she was feeling was real.

She had to ask him. It was the only way to know for sure if these_ feelings_ were real or not.

She brought out every ounce of courage she had and asked him "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not certain but..." He stopped mid-sentence and walked closer to Blaze, he was about a foot away from her face now.

"I dont think I want it to end." He said. Blaze stared into Shadow's crimson eyes. "But how do you know its real? How do you know this isnt just a different emotion tugging at your heart?" she asked

He shrugged slightly "Did you feel anything the last time we kissed?" he inquired. Blaze thought this over "I'm not sure...we didnt really kiss long enough to feel much of anything, just confusion and surprise." She answered after a while.

Shadow leaned in closer to her face "We could kiss again... and see if these feelings are true." Blaze leaned in closer as well, there noses were almost touching. "Then what are you waiting for...Hedgehog..."

Shadow leaned forward and closed the distance between their faces. They kissed for a few seconds and after a few more Blaze began to kiss him back, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.

Now they both knew for sure, that these_ feelings_ were true and they kissed until Shadow pulled away to look deep into Blaze's eyes, Blaze gazed right back at him.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, but it seemed more to herself than to Shadow.

He smirked again at her and answered anyways. "I guess it all started with a kiss..."

And with that they kissed again.

**The end**

**Safarithecat613: I hoped you liked that, it took me a couple days to finish, please review!**


End file.
